Coolant materials, especially menthol, have long been known for the soothing of sore throats and the relief of other symptoms of coughs and colds. Often, the material is administered by way of a throat drop or lozenge which releases the active agent upon sucking. The taste of the drop or lozenge may be made more palatable by supplementing the composition with a further flavourant such as a lemon, orange or cherry essence.
EP-A-431,376, for example, discloses hard confections for sustained release treatment of sore throats comprising hydrogenated isomaltulose and an active ingredient which can be an antitussive or antihistamine but can also be menthol or eucalyptus. The confection normally contains a further flavouring agent such as lemon, honey or cherry but which can also be menthol or eucalyptus.
Menthol containing gelatine gums are also known for the same purpose and it has further been recognised in the art that chewing gums can provide useful vehicles for sore throat treatment.
Several other compounds have been reported in the technical literature as having a cooling action similar to menthol. Carboxamides have been disclosed for use in a variety of compositions, including throat drops. Two patents describing such materials and compositions are U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,163, Jan. 23, 1979 to Watson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,688, Oct. 28, 1980 to Rowsell et al.
It has now been found, however, that the use of such cooling agents can have a negative impact on flavour, particularly when citrus fruit flavour oils are used. It has further been found though, that the negative interaction can be reduced or even eliminated by incorporating the coolant and flavour into separate compositions within the same product, the compositions being adapted so that the coolant has a different release profile from the flavour.
Multi-component confectionery products are known.
EP-A-150,934, published Aug. 7, 1985, discloses a multi-layered chewing gum composition wherein the separate layers have different gum base content so that they release flavours at different rates. The flavours include orange and lemon oils, cherry essence and peppermint oil.
EP-A-267,160, published May 11, 1988, describes a shaped edible article of at least two discrete body parts joined together in a single compression step. One of the body parts differs from the other in at least one physical and/or chemical property. The article may be used for avoiding flavour-medicinal interactions such as antihistamines with aldehyde containing flavour components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,719, published Aug. 9, 1988, describes a cough drop with a hard candy outer shell and a powdered centrefill. Both the outer shell and the centrefill composition comprise an active ingredient such as menthol and eucalyptus. The shell may further comprise a flavour such as cherry, lemon, orange, lime, etc.
However, none of the above references teach or suggest that there is an advantage to be derived from separating coolants and flavours into distinct compositions adapted so that the coolant has a different release profile from the flavour.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide confectionery products having good throat soothing properties and improved taste.
It is a further object of the invention to provide confectionery products comprising both a coolant and a flavour, having improved taste and that is straightforward to manufacture.